Alexander Bass
|image = |real name = Alexander Bass |alias = Acruznik Twilight Child |age = 19 |gender = Male |height = 5'9 |weight = 142lbs |species = Human |eye color = One Green One Blue |hair color = Red |mentor = Etrigan |affiliation = Project Lazarus formally |weaknesses = Internal Spirits }} Background Personality Appearance Abilities Human Powers * Strength: While in human form he possesses the strength of an average 19 year old. * Swordsmanship: Alex is was mostly known for his skill in wealding a sword. After losing his arms he decided to forget about using a sword again. After the experiments of Project Lazarus he is able to wield a sword but not as good as before. * Limited Light Manipulation: * Limited Darkness Manipulation: Acruznik Acruznik Physiology: * Wings: While in is Acruznik form he possess two pairs of wings. One pair appears as normal angel wings. The other pair appears a upside down black bat wings. With them he is able to fly and use them to shield him from harm. * Superhuman Strength: * Superhuman Speed: * Superhuman Stamina: * Superhuman Durability: * Immortality: Due to his unique makeup if he is killed in this. He is able to be reborn in a few days depending on the way he was killed. * Accelerated Healing: If he is ever harmed while in this form he can heal quickly from large amounts of sustained damage. * Limited Twilight Manipulation: Weakness * Demonic Laws: In his Acruznik form has all the limitations usually associated with a demon, including a weakness towards iron. * Pride: While in his Acruznik form Alex is known to be very prideful to the point where it often used against him. Though he states he always let it happen. * Holy Fire: Like all angels and demons he is weak to holy fire as it is capable of not only burning his body but his spirit as well. The longer he is exposed to the fire more damage it does. * Weapons of Heaven: Like all angels and demons he is weak to weapon that are forged in have or that have been blessed by the spirits of heaven. * Mental/Physical Stress: Due to the binding spell that ties three together Alexander's body and mind are put under extreme stress after he reverts to his human form. The longer hes is in the from the more the rebound is. * Hunger: Like all members of Project Lazarus he must intake a large number of calories to keep his body active. Transformation Poem Like his teacher the most speak an poem in order to transform. The poem is: Gone Gone the form of Man! Rip the flesh of the Damned! Reveal the soul that once Began! Call thy name once Again To free the being forever Damned! An alternate Poem is: Burn the man in twilight's fire! Free this soul from fleshy mire! Call thy name once Again! To free the being forever Damned! Generally, only the last two lines are actively recited, and the words have been known to vary slightly. Relationships Spectrum Exo,Slipstream,Acruznik Etrigan Category:OmniKaiser